


¿Vivo o muerto?

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [30]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Conner manipulador, F/M, Henry no sabe que es bueno o malo pero no quiere trabajo de escritorio, M/M, cynthia amenazante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Muerto.¿Él estaba…muerto? Era imposible, él estaba aquí, él estaba respirando, de pie con su corazón latiendo en su pecho y su sangre bombeando por su cuerpo.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	¿Vivo o muerto?

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, aqui va otra parte. Esta no trata tanto sobre la familia Luthor sin embargo queria dar un poco más de fondo en la historia de algunos personajes.  
> Espero que les guste :)

La primera vez que abrió sus ojos no sabia donde se encontraba, era como…estar en un Cajón, pero no tenía nada de acolchado a su alrededor o bajo de él, simplemente metal, frío y duro por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo y patear la pared que estaba bajo sus pies, empujo la extraña camilla que se abrió revelando la luz.

Quitándose la única sabana blanca sobre su cuerpo, bajo de la camilla para detenerse y mirar confundido una pulsera en su pie, sacándola la revisa con atención congelándose en seco cuando una revelación llega a su mente.

**Nombre: Henry Braham.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Motivo de muerte: Muerte cerebral.**

**Segunda sexualidad: Alfa.**

Muerto.

¿Él estaba…muerto? Era imposible, él estaba aquí, él estaba respirando, de pie con su corazón latiendo en su pecho y su sangre bombeando por su cuerpo.

Su corazón latía rápido, tan rápido, está asustado, no entendía que ocurría ¿Por qué decían que estaba muerto? ¿Por qué ocurría esto?

Henry...

¿Ese era su nombre? pensó frunciendo el entrecejo para volver a sentirse asustado pues, aunque trataba de recordar algo antes de despertar no podía encontrar nada en su memoria.

¿Quién era él?

Escuchando los pasos acercarse Henry quito la pulsera de su tobillo para abrir las múltiples puertas buscando a una persona algo similar, quitarle su etiqueta, colocársela en su pie y huir por la puerta del lugar tan desnudo como llego al mundo.

Estuvo vagando unos meses por la ciudad que reconoció como Gotham, buscando rastros de su vida anterior, viviendo como vagabundo y luego ladrón, tenía una mirada aterradora e intimidante según algunos carteristas con los que se hizo amigo y luego otros bandidos de grados mayores como traficantes, pero nunca manipulo la droga, simplemente no se sentía como correcto.

Y se adaptó, de una manera sorprendente, simplemente callando a todo pensamiento y duda que en su mente pudiera haber, alguna pregunta como ¿Qué pensaría su madre? ¿ella estaría orgullosa? ¿tuvo una madre alguna vez? Se alejaron y olvidaron junto a su historia, él había nacido nuevamente, aunque no de la manera correcta al parecer porque en una redada particularmente estresante, en que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían muerto por una banda rival, sus manos se encendieron en llamas y quemaron todo a su paso.

Aquella noche había huido como nunca antes, escapó del miedo y de los recuerdos que no volvían, pero que imaginaba día a día en una fantasía poco saludable que le hacía preguntarse una y otra vez “¿Quién era?” que se había transformado a un “¿Qué era el?”

\-------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que tuvo un recuerdo fue un año después, apareciendo como un susurro tal al viento acariciando su cabello en una voz de acento marcado y elegante que le llamaba desde atrás haciéndolo voltear para mirar sorprendido el espacio vacío.

Lo habían llamado, estaba seguro fue un Henry…que agitó a su corazón.

Dejó de lado el compañerismo después de haber quemado a uno de sus camaradas y ser llamado una monstruosidad, no los necesitaba, él podía arreglárselas solo en las calles de Gothan, luego Star y después central en un viaje de ida y vuelta entre estas convirtiéndose en un ladrón experto con dedos ágiles y apariencia atractiva que cuidaba prodigiosamente ya que descubrió que sus víctimas, especialmente omegas y mujeres, caían más rápidamente. Pronto se dio cuenta que sabía muchas cosas, idiomas como el alemán se deslizaban con facilidad en su lengua, el francés le costaba pronunciarlo, pero sabía interpretarlo y escribirlo casi a la perfección en cambio el chino era lo mínimo sin embargo sus recuerdos no volvían y las alucinaciones no se detenían.

“Pero te amo” soltó un omega de manera llorosa.

Un chico bajó, considerablemente más bajo que él, de apariencia delgada, cabello oscuro y ojos ligeramente verdes que intentaba amar, pero no podía mirarlo sin hacer una mueca interior de incomodidad mientras su alma gritaba que algo, lo que sea, no calzaba.

“No eres tú” soltó para congelarse en el lugar aun cuando el omega rogaba que no lo abandonara.

No eres tú…

De alguna misteriosa manera esa frase se sentía correcta.

¿Pero por qué? Pensó con sus pensamientos a mil sintiendo a su alfa interior correr en círculos desesperado por algo.

¿Qué le ocurre a él?

¿Qué tiene de malo él? Era un omega bonito, olía bien, tenía esa actitud adecuada para los omegas, dulces, agradables, pero Henry no podía con eso, no podía con alguien con una presencia menor, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Los ojos…

Mira los ojos del omega cuyo rostro se ilumina un poco con esperanza por la atención.

Eran verdes, un verde suave, casi celeste, un lindo tono, poco común sin embargo…

“No son lo suficiente verdes” murmuró para sí mismo.

La expresión del omega cayó, pero aún así Henry se sentía mejor que antes, porque sabía que la persona que buscaba tendría los ojos verdes.

\--------------------------------//--------------------------------------

Henry Braham. Tipeo en la computadora.

Durante una de sus excursiones en ciudad Star se golpeó la cabeza con la palma cuando vio una computadora en la biblioteca

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? pensó regañándose para después consolarse con la excusa que su mente no estaba muy bien después de despertar.

No le fue bien.

Había buscado en todos los sitios, pero quién podía predecir que habría tantos Henry Braham en el mundo y cuando busco solamente su apellido fue peor. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía frustrado y molesto porque la tecnología no lo estaba ayudando ¿Qué clase de persona era que no podía encontrarse en internet?

“Eres una mierda” escupió bajo entre dientes aun así recibiendo una mirada reprochadora de una mujer de gafas cercana a su mesa.

Sin respuestas con toda esperanza pisoteada Henry se volvió a sus viejos hábitos, aunque no duró mucho tiempo solo.

“No te muevas” advirtió Erika apuntándole con su mano.

La había conocido en un robo, la omega había estado vendiendo tecnología de última gama al mismo demente que Henry tenía como objetivo.

Levantando sus manos en una señal de inocencia aun acostado sobre la cama de la habitación reservada en un hotel de paso, como lo hacían constantemente en sus viajes de ciudad a ciudad.

Confundido comenzó a preguntar que rayos creía que hacía cuando la omega frunce el ceño enfurecida.

“Me mentiste” escupe.

Henry frunce el entrecejo.

“¿Acerca de?” pregunta porque en los últimos años había mentido bastante y anterior a eso, bueno, no se acordaba así que no contaba.

“Me dijiste que no conocías a los Luthor. Cuando te conté mi historia, me dijiste que nunca los habías visto” explica agitando su palma ligeramente movimiento que aprovechó para agarrar su brazo mecánico y girarlos sobre la cama bloqueando su cuerpo mientras la chica le gruñía enfadada liberando feromonas que le hacían arrugar la nariz.

“No se de que hablas, no lo conozco, nunca había visto a Lex Luthor antes” explica serio.

Erika lo observa unos segundos con una expresión adolorida.

“¿Entonces…Entonces porque le hablas en tus sueños?” pregunta Erika con un hilo de voz.

Él la mira confundido, ¿él estaba llamando a Lex Luthor? ¿Por qué?

“Debe haber un error, yo no llamaría a Lex Luthor en mis sueños, eso es ridículo y un poco aterrador”

Erika se sonroja para moverse enfadada.

“¡No a él!” grita mostrando los dientes y Henry le da una mirada confundida “No llamaste a Lex Luthor. Llamaste a su hijo. Llamaste a Conner Luthor, pronunciaste su nombre en tus sueños ¡¿Por qué llamas a Conner Luthor en tus sueños?! ¡dime!” exige con una mirada feroz dejándolo estupefacto.

\------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------

“Debe ser una jodida broma” pronuncia mirando la imagen que Erika le puso en la computadora.

Después de su acalorada discusión, un poco de sexo porque se sentían muy caliente y una conversación profunda y sincera de él explicándole a la omega su pasado desconocido y su presente incierto, Erika simplemente prometió con ferviente ánimo ayudarlo a armar las piezas de su complicada vida.

Y la llave la encontró o, mejor dicho, la escucho.

“Esta es una fotografía de la escuela Luthorschool hace unos años atrás, específicamente antes de que despertaras en la morgue” explicó Erika.

No lo podía creer, allí a la derecha de Conner Luthor estaba Henry de pie, con un uniforme de aspecto caro y mirada confiada hacia la cámara.

Él había sido compañero de curso nada más y nada menos que Conner Luthor y si Henry lo había llamado en sueños solo significaba que más de una palabra habían intercambiado entre los dos.

Pasando la imagen hacia un lado su corazón se detiene por breves instante para comenzar a correr alocado mientras algo en su interior grita desesperado por correr, cruzar carreteras y distancias.

La foto de Conner Luthor lo cegó del mundo exterior mientras que su brillantes y profundos ojos lo hechizaron.

Verdes, un verde brillante, no esa ilusión de colores que se muestran azules un día y al otro no, no aquellos casi avellanas, no, eran un verde que lo hizo pensar en un vestido y el césped. Uno que le quitó el aliento y le hizo suspirar en su interior un “es él” que lo dejó helado y lo hizo cerrar con fuerza la pestaña.

Le tomo una semana aceptar escuchar la información que Erika había recuperado, una que incluía a su padre siendo un empresario y a su madre una maestra de primaria, una donde Lex Luthor los despedía y provocaba una cadena de consecuencias irreparables.

Todo, era culpa de Lex Luthor.

\-------------------------------//---------------------------------------------

“¿Cómo lo hiciste?” preguntaron a su espalda haciéndolo detenerse en seco y contener la respiración.

Junto a él Erika voltea para responder un “que te importa” y decirle a Henry que no debía responderle sin embargo el voltea, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes.

Conner Luthor era su compañero y Conner Luthor era especial, no sabía cómo, ni sabía por qué simplemente lo sentía en su interior sin embargo, eso lo molesto porque Conner Luthor representaba para el todo lo que odiaba en este mundo, ese lujo, esa apariencia pulcra y superior que había detestado en sus años de ladrón, y sobre todo, esos ojos, que lo hacían sentir tan vulnerable, tan desprotegido como si el otro beta supiera todos sus secretos, sus pensamientos, pero Henry no podía ingresar a los suyos porque sus ojos no son ventanas de su alma sino un muro de contención hecho de oro y plata que no puede penetrar.

Lo odia.

“No lo sé” responde porque no puede mentirle y Luthor lo mira unos segundos para cerrar sus ojos brevemente y asentir complacido por la respuesta, parecía querer comentar algo sin embargo Superman aparece ordenándole a Luthor que pase a la oficina.

\----------------------------//-----------------

“Así que no nos recuerdas” interrumpe otra voz a lo que Erika maldice murmurando cosas sobre dejarlos en paz.

Suspirando internamente mira hacia arriba para encontrar a una chica de traje formal, cabello corto y oscuro, armada según la pistola que lo saludaba en su cadera. Una guardaespaldas posiblemente unas de esas tales Mercy, Hope y no sabe qué más.

“¿Y debería?” pregunta levantando una ceja.

“Cynthia Bones, fuimos compañeros de escuela junto con Luthor” explica con cara de póker.

“…¿Y éramos cercanos?”

La chica hace una pequeña mueca, casi imperceptible pero que no escapa de alguien que vivió con ojos en la espalda desde hace años.

“Cuando éramos niños…éramos muy cercanos, nos gustaba llamarnos secuaces de Luthor hasta que las diferencias sociales influyeron en nosotros”

“¿Influencias sociales?” pregunta confundido, él sabe que el mundo tiene conceptos sociales establecidos en sus costumbres sin embargo, esperaba en lo profundo de su mente que él no fuera el caso. Al parecer se equivocó.

“Vivir rodeado de las más altas clases no solo es sinónimo de riqueza, sino de costumbres. En mi caso mis padres se divorciaron antes por lo que al quedarme con mi madre sola me ayudó a tener mis valores más marcados, pero tú…” permanece un tiempo en silencio “tu padre era una de las manos derechas de la madre de Conner, una persona tradicionalista por lo que adquiriste ciertas nociones que difieren con las de Conner sobre todo en cuando a cierto rasgo de su persona”

“¿Qué Luthor es un beta?” pregunta un poco divertido e incrédulo.

“Síp, de todas maneras, se fueron alejando, ya no eran tan amigos, aunque seguíamos interactuando de vez en cuando” explica mirando hacia la puerta por la que Luthor desapareció.

“¿Y qué hay de ti?”

La chica se arregla metódicamente los guantes negros en sus manos con una expresión relajada.

“Yo soy alfa Henry, así que hablábamos bastante, aunque” aguarda un segundo “déjame aclararte que mis lealtades estarán por siempre con Conner”

“Que leal, ¿me estas amenazando?” comenta con sarcasmo.

Ambos comparten una mirada amenazante.

“Simplemente aclarando, Conner parece tener un interés en ustedes dos-“

“Si crees que seremos unos sirvientes-” interviene Erika caminando hacia Cynthia quien la mira de pies a cabeza para descartarla y seguir conversando con Henry como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido.

“Así que te anuncio si pretendes causar alguna clase de problema problema no dudare en ponerte una bala en tu cabeza” completa oscuramente.

Henry siente como su instinto de marcar territorio se eleva en competencia con la otra alfa, pero lo suprime porque no es un buen momento o posición.

“Pero qué amigos tenía” se queja con sarcasmo por la amenaza.

“Los mejores” específica Cynthia para ser interrumpidos por la puerta que se abre.

Conner Luthor sale con una mirada complacida para indicarle a Cynthia que necesita los contratos para mañana en la mañana, pedido al que la alfa asiente comenzando a anotar en una Tablet que tenía en sus manos preguntando sobre una historia de fondo que hace a Conner mirarlos tanto a él como a Erika detenidamente.

“La señorita Jones tendrá un título de mecánico automotriz”

Erika parece querer decir algo al respecto.

“¿Alguna mención en específica?” pregunta Cynthia con la mirada fija en la Tablet.

Luthor lo piensa unos segundos mirando a Erika de pies a cabeza.

“Sistemas eléctricos”

Henry se encuentra muy confundido según la mirada de Superman ellos tendrían un pase directo a la cárcel.

“¿Qué hay de Henry?” pregunta Cynthia sacándolo de su estupor.

Conner esta vez no lo piensa tanto.

“El señor Braham fue una víctima de las circunstancias y decisiones erradas de su padre, pasado por muerto debido a una equivocación clínica y, aunque este convida, se encuentra con secuelas mentales tales como falta de memoria, eso lo excusaría de reuniones sociales”

“¿A que se dedicara?”

Henry siente la urgencia de intervenir, pero Cynthia y Conner parecen estar en su propio mundo.

“Trabajara como empleado en el proyecto justice, ponlo como un trabajador más, necesitamos crear una historia a plausible de fondo que lo libere de toda interacción social con conocidos antiguos que puedan provocar una brecha, entrégale un listado de todos los contactos importantes que debería de conocer en caso de cualquier eventualidad”

Cynthia asiente para pararse detrás de Luthor, a dos pasos específicamente, mientras el beta voltea para darle su atención por primera vez en toda la interacción, acción que los desequilibra un poco por todas las cosas en sus mentes que no saben por dónde empezar.

“No trabajaremos para Lexcorps” anuncia decidido Henry.

“No tienen opción, es eso o la cárcel y a ti te pueden tratar bien, pero a ella” se detiene dirigiendo su atención a Erika “una omega sin brazos ni piernas que no puede defenderse ni vivir por cuenta propia-”

“¿Quién dice que no puedo vivir por cuenta propia?” salta Erika siendo ignorada.

“Será el infierno” explica relajando su cuerpo dando la impresión de ser más abierto y cercano lo que hace fruncir el ceño a Henry por la imagen que Luthor pretende dar “sus habilidades y competencias serian muy valoradas en mi empresa, no les faltaría nada, le daría un lugar donde alojarse junto a un sueldo considerable además de otros beneficios”

Erika se acerca posiblemente para mandarlo al infierno, pero Henry la toma de su brazo recibiendo una mirada, aunque él tiene la vista fija en Luthor tanto como él la tiene fija con un brillo divertido en él.

“¿Qué hay de Superman y Lex Luthor?”

“¿Qué hay con ellos?” pregunta Conner despreocupado.

“Intentamos matarte y aunque Luthor explicó que no fue su culpa que mi padre robara sus juguetes aun así es medianamente responsable de lo ocurrido con Erika”

Conner agita su mano despreocupado.

“No tienes que preocuparte con ellos”

Se encuentra levantando las cejas incrédulo.

¿Pero que rayos? Ambos los dejaron ir tan fácilmente y Luthor aceptó que su hijo trabajara con sus atacantes ¿acaso eran dementes? Quizás suicidas.

“¿A que se dedica tu empresa?” pregunta.

No le agrada quedarse quieto y la sola idea de estar frente a una computadora la mayor parte del día después de todas sus vivencias lo pone muy nervioso.

Luthor le da una pequeña sonrisa.

“Tomaré eso como sí” comenta comenzando a caminar, pasando entre Henry y Erika quien no tienen más remedio que seguirlo por los pasillos con Cynthia a la retaguardia “hace unos años la liga de la justicia se encontraba al filo de la guillotina para el gobierno de los estados unidos y casi el mundo en general, los héroes fueron vetados por aproximadamente cinco meses en que el crimen aumentó y el mundo se encontraba inseguro pero no se podía quedar así, es catastrófico de un día a otro simplemente quitar la red de seguridad para la humanidad” se mete a una oficina junto a los demás con Cynthia apoyándose en la puerta y bloqueando el paso.

Tecleando algo en la mesa se despliega una imagen en la pared, un logo más específicamente el del proyecto justice.

“Es por ello que nació el proyecto justice. La tarea de esto es actuar como mediador entre la liga de la justicia, el gobierno y las múltiples entidades, nosotros damos el visto bueno a las misiones de gran escala y fiscalizamos a sus participantes tanto antiguos como nuevos”

“Alto, alto, alto ¿quieres decir que trabajaremos para la liga de la justicia?” pregunta Erika atónita con un tono más agudo por la incredulidad.

“No para, con la liga”

No puedo creerlo.

“¿Y para que nos necesitas entonces?” pregunta cruzándose de hombros porque todo suena muy bonito, pero Conner no los querría para trabajo de escritorio. Su sonrisa de respuesta muestra que Henry le pego al blanco.

“Estar a cargo de la fiscalización de múltiples superhéroes es un trabajo arduo y peligroso, hay una rama especializada en el monitoreo, pero hay ocasiones en que se necesita un método más directo”

“¿Enfrentamientos?” pregunta Erika sospechosa claramente tomando el mensaje subliminar de ser el primero en la fila de ataque.

“idealmente no, será más como intimidación, pero si las cosas se salen de control lo mejor es tener a personas adecuadas”

“¿Y porque no te consigues a otras personas con habilidades? No es por ser despreciativa pero no somos los únicos con habilidades en el mundo” pregunta mirando la pantalla.

“Eso es correcto, la verdad es que tengo a varios metahumanos o superhéroes bajo mi mando, pero la mayoría de ellos tienen otros compromisos en sus propias ciudades o están en el trabajo de sus habilidades por lo que necesito un grupo directo que pueda trabajar bajo mi mando y en el que pueda confiar”

Erika resopla divertida.

“Confianza ¿es una broma?”

“Bueno señorita Jones, no es como que tenga más opciones de vida” contesta Conner complacido recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de la omega “supongo que con esto no es necesario decirles que si traicionan mi confianza desearán haber muerto desde el inicio” promete.

Henry se encuentra sonriendo solo por el gusto de mostrar el frente duro viendo como Luthor le tiende la mano mirando esta vez a ambos.

“¿Tenemos un trato?”

Henry aprieta su mano con toda la fuerza que tiene. Luthor ni se inmuta contestando un “fantástico”

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.


End file.
